


122: "Boo?" “You’re my boo.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [122]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Confessions, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	122: "Boo?" “You’re my boo.”

**122: "Boo?" “You’re my boo.”**

* * *

"It's that the third confession today?" Mingyu asked softly as he joined Seungkwan at the window directly above the pathway. Seungkwan didn't respond as he watched Vernon smiled softly at the girl with his awkward smile before accepting the letter in his hands. The girl said something before bowing and rushing off towards her friends who were waiting for her a few feet away.

"Seungkwan-"

"My head hurts. I think I'm going to head to the nurse's office and lay down for a bit."

* * *

Seungkwan couldn't sleep. All he could do was stare at the wall running the situation over and over again in his head of Vernon accepting the letter from the girl. For the other two confessions Vernon simply shook his head and left the girls crying. This time was different.

Vernon actually accepted the letter.

"Boo?"

Seungkwan didn't need to turn around to know it was Vernon sitting behind him. He felt the familiar heat as Vernon joined his on the cot laying beside him.

"Shouldn't you be talking to your new girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend Kwannie. We both know that."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, "I saw you accept her confession Vernon."

"I didn't accept her confession. She's an upperclassman who's graduating soon and she wanted to get her feelings off her chest before she left. It was a farewell letter so she could leave with an empty heart. Beside she already knew."

"Knew what?"

"You're my boo."


End file.
